villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chris-Chan
Chris-Chan is the protagonist of the infamous webcomic known as Sonichu by internet user Christian Weston Chandler. Despite the narrative setting him up as the hero of the webcomic, he has repeatedly shown himself to be incredibly violent, murdering people simply because they offended him, along with being homophobic (which he claims is a genuine phobia), racist, sexist, lecherous, and all-around awful person. ''Sonichu'' Chris-Chan, as presented within the comic, is the mayor of CWCville (pronounced as Quickville), as well as the father figure of Sonichu. The comic mostly consisted of him trying to find a "boyfriend-free girl" (single) and making several threats to everyone that he comes across that he views as a threat. For example, as the webcomic progressed, Chris-Chan would systematically order his "son", Sonichu, into committing mass purgings of his critics, homosexuals and Internet trolls. His knowledge on leadership is incredibly poor, as he rules CWCville in a very dictator-type fashion as "mayor". It could be stated that he is a dictator himself, due to his very aggressive views on homosexuals, black people, Internet trolls and people who offended him in some way. With every murder that he commits, he continually depicts himself as being almost akin to a god (to the point where his characters briefly considered worshipping his "ultimate" form, Colossal Chris-Chan); in addition, he often demonizes people for seemingly minor offenses, such as being a mall security guard. Chris is often described by sites such as KnowYourMeme and the CWCki to be a ruthless dictator, and Sonichu could be said to be his chief enforcer rather than his sidekick. Notably, Chris-Chan savagely beat his archenemy, Mary Lee Welsh, simply because she wanted to prevent him from losing his virginity, even after she told him that she was a hated outcast and that nobody had ever loved her, giving her a semi-valid excuse for what she did. Also, after the Asperchu crew (who had made fun of Sonichu in the webcomic of the same name) murdered Simonla Rosechu with a Voltorb (when all they had done was ask Chris to remove Simonla from the comic, due to her being a ripoff of the parody character Simonchu), Chris set up a mock trial for the four, not giving them the right to a lawyer (being forced to represent themselves with one of their members, who was described as being "high as a kite"), as well as hiring a prosecutor and setting up a jury that were both heavily biased against them. Rather than grant them a merciful execution after finding them guilty, Chris instead proceeded to gruesomely execute and torture the four along with his Pokemòn-hedgehog creations, using an electric chair that reduced Alec to a burnt husk as the hedgehogs told him to go to Hell, torturing Evan to death by forcing a week-old girl with the mind of a fourth grader (who was forcibly evolved to take the place of her mother) to do the deed with him, Sean being tied up, while a firing squad that shot him to death at point-blank range, and last, but not least tearing Mao limb from limb with physic abilities. Afterwards, Chris then invents a holiday on his birthday, "Christian Love Day", to satisfy his ego. Overall, despite his attempts to present himself as a savior to his town, he continually shows himself as being a cold, murderous monster. Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Misogynists Category:Fictionalized Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:Incompetent Category:Karma Houdini Category:Genderless Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creator Category:Perverts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:God Wannabe Category:Fanatics Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Muses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Envious Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Totalitarians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extravagant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mutilators Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Xenophobes Category:Amoral Category:Vengeful